A New Threat
}} A New Threat is a quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest is activated immediately after completing Mechanical Menace. The Sole Survivor is told by Ada that they need to go to the General Atomics factory. Once there, they have to fight their way through the factory. At the far end of the factory, the player will find a Quantum robobrain. Killing and looting it will give the player the Mechanist device. The Sole Survivor then gives it to Ada who says it is a satellite tracking device. Ada tells them to install it in her so they can use it to their advantage. To do this, the player has to place Ada in a robot workbench which they must build in one of their settlements. Once it is installed on Ada, she will say that in order to utilise it, they have to kill another robobrain somewhere in the Commonwealth that is using the same signal. Ada tells the Sole Survivor she needs them to bring her two additional beacons to decrypt the encryption on the signal. When she says this, she places the locations of the robobrains onto the player's map and the quest ends. Quest stages Bugs * Searching the robobrain and obtaining the Mechanist device may not complete the "Search the Robobrain" objective. ** You can move forward with the console command ** You can uninstall Fallout 4 and DLC. Reinstall the main game and all DLC EXCEPT for Automatron. Load your current save, and then manually save the game. Then, proceed to reinstall Automatron. Reload the save file and the Automatron questline will restart from 'Mechanical Menace'. When that is completed, do not accept Ada's offer to follow you, this will then prompt you to send her to one of your settlements. Do not build a Robot Workbench. After sending Ada off, immediately proceed to 'A New Threat'. The game should be able to register the looting of the Mechanist Device from the Robo-Brain, and open up the next quest. Once this is done, then you may have Ada follow you and build a Robot Workbench. * If the player has built the Robot workbench prior to obtaining the prompt from Ada, the quest will not proceed until the current workbench is scrapped or stored, then rebuilt or placed again. Ada may be modified in other ways, but until the workbench replacement occurs, there will be no option to install the Special Mod that is the Radar Beacon. * Attaching the radar beacon to Ada may not complete the "Install Radar Beacon on Ada" objective. ** You can move forward with the console command . * Upon first entering General Atomics Factory and begins to engage the robots, if the Sole Survivor exits the building, the Robobrain with the Mechanist device will spawn with the player outside. * It's possible that upon attempting to install the beacon, you may have limited options on Ada, including no "Special Mods" section, possibly due to damage taken during previous fights not fixing properly. If this occurs, attack Ada and kill her, then repair her with a robot repair kit. This will 'reset' her and allow full modification. ** Or you could just uninstall automatron, make a new save without it, re-install automatron and restart the whole thing all over again. Gallery FO4 A New Threat1.png|Quantum robobrain at the General Atomics factory FO4 A New Threat2.png|The first modification of Ada on the robot workbench Category:Automatron quests pl:Nowe zagrożenie pt:Uma Nova Ameaça ru:Новая угроза uk:Нова загроза zh:新的威脅